


...are mine!

by onelastseraphim



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic, Multiple chapters, Sexual Content, Smut, Strange Magic, bog king - Freeform, marianne - Freeform, naughty fairy, naughty goblin, sexual contact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastseraphim/pseuds/onelastseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Straight On what could have happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Didn't Know.

"You," he said low and treacherous, "are mine!"

The words hissed against her ear, trailing off into a low growl boder lining a purr..

She had never heard a voice like that, directed towards her? Not in her wildest girlish dreams of when she still had them. Her mouth hung open, but still only parted slightly, her thoughts scattering about as she tried to speak. She barely managed a hoarse small whimper, but she did not feel fear..it was..was it..

His devilish smirk upturned into a wicked smile, sharp teeth visible. He loomed over her as her back was pressed against the wood(?)-en structure behind the pelvis bone throne. He was using his height to a full advantage, slowly his head moved back from the side of his face, his shoulders began to rattle. 

She couldn't look away when his eyes locked onto hers. She felt the breath leaves her lungs, her last breath? Drowning in that strange blue, jealous the skies would be if they could...

With a heavy gasp, fast, she felt..warm pressure..between her legs and the prickly feeling of his jaw by her cheek. Her eyes closed shut, trying not to make a sound. A soft wet tease of the tongue on the tip of her ear...and she let it out, almost a groan but still soft and she sucked in a breathe. 

Oh she felt him, it was his hand, pressing up yet it was gentle, in between her legs. She tried to focus, an extremely daunting task, but of course she would be unable as she felt that soft wetness trail down her ear to the lobe. She shuddered, her wings though pinned between her and the wood still twitched. She heard the rattling of his plates and the clicking of his wings through the beating of her heart in her ears.

She should be fighting this, shouldn't she? Was she letting this happen? Should it happen? Why was there no fear in her? Why did she feel herself pressing down against his touch, her head titling to the side, exposing her neck, why?

She didn't know.


	2. Oh no...

Chapter 2 : Oh No..

Blood rushed to her face, her teeth trying not to bite down on her bottom lip, her hands trembling. Hot breath, a sound too low to be a growl, she heard the air as it went into his nose, was he testing her scent? 

"...oh no.."

She felt his hand start to retreat from her spot, till long dainty fingers, all eight and both thumbs, curled around his wrist. The hard feeling of the chitin like plates gripped at her skin but underneath much smoother flesh and even soft feeling over the initial roughness. She had never felt so many differences at once, she had never...

Her breathe let out like she had been holding in too long with a long moan, the rough pressure giving in to a surprising soft feel of lips on her neck. The tip of his pronounced nose scraped against her ear. Teeth grazed her skin, her grip on his wrist tightened, she tried to keep her sounds to herself while enduring painfully slow kisses down her neck. Strange gentleness tugged on her emotions, the heavier pressure of his lips to the nape of her neck, the petal fabric stretching, the cool evaporation of his saliva from her skin, her very bones began to shiver with awesome contradiction. 

A soft nip at her collarbone had her letting out a raspy moan, she felt the air suck in though her teeth, his long nose tickling her neck...

"Sire..? Do you need any-" it was a rather hush voice, whispery with an accent thought it sounded distant, there was also a faint slap of a what could be a foot heard. Her eyes opened all the way and wide.

"Leave!" she felt the vibrations from his throat as he executed his order, low and growl like. "Make sure no one disturbs me!"

"Yes Sire!" the voice was strained with fear. Did they know? Had they seen?

Her eyes, which had been closed tightly where now as open as they could ever be, she stared straight ahead, her view of his hulking mass in front of her, the tip of the...armor was it, no, not armor, they moved hadn't they?...that crested his shoulder but beyond that shadowed in an iridescent haze of purples and green glimpses all at once.

Slowly one of her hands loosened around his left wrist, attached to the hand that cupped her growing heat. She felt the pull of the layers of her top, being inspected by one long knobby clawed finger. It picked at the layers leaving no damage despite its sharp appearance, curious like. The other hand, not forgotten, stirred, the thumb pressing and moving against her pubis area. By reflex her thighs tried to squeeze together. She felt her upper garment becoming loose, the small strip of tie that was on the side of her waist, almost on the back, had been figured out. It meant as a more comfortable way to remove then pulling it off, with wings and such. 

Her skin reacted with small bumps as the cool air came to contact with her uncovered skin. Hot breath on her collarbone with an almost chuckle, it was short yet soft. The petal layers unfurled revealing a thin wrapping of some kind, very different from the layered petals that formed around her body, around her chest...

He nearly jumped back to the touch of a hand, her right hand, making contact with the left side of his face, soft and warm. This hand seemed to guide his head up towards hers. He caught her half-lid eyes with his, the blazing flush with dark smoky rings tipped with magenta, a slight tilt...what was she-? Soft stained lips, pressing, quivering, to his own! 

Cool steel orbs widened, shocked, her eyes closed right at contact, he was taken back, but he let her. She had started to pull back with what little room she had to move her head but he pressed his mouth harder to hers. His eyelids, spotted with a dark pattern, began to slowly fall over the piercing light sapphires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie we see the garment being put on over her head. I'd like to think that getting it on is easier than getting it off, so I headcanon the idea that there is a "hidden tie" on the side of the garment to allow for easier removal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write something like a forced touch type of thing but I didn't want it to be like it was unwanted though in way it is. There are certain lines that I do and don't want to cross when I was writing this up. I will be trying to express that through this fic that she does have fear but it is not a direct fear of him, but rather the fear of her own feelings, and wants.


End file.
